


Dazed By You And Your Musky Smell

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff and Mush, Non-Sexual Intimacy, ohhhh baby ohhhh man, really really tender, title is from my fave daoko song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Rose is upset and ridden with stress, so Kanaya gives her girl what she wants.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 3





	Dazed By You And Your Musky Smell

_"Uggggggghhh._ " 

Kanaya tightened the towel around her figure, the water droplets soaking into the material. The bathroom was still foggy and retained blinding steam from the hot shower, it nearly felt suffocating. Kanaya ran her claws through her sopping wet hair, exiting the bathroom quickly to inhale a fresh breath of air that didn't block her lungs, but was only greeted with her wife flopped inelegantly on the bed and groaning into her pillow. The sheets were sprawled away from covering the entire bed, blankets sagging and almost falling off. 

"What's wrong, my love?" Kanaya inquired, slicking back the wetness of her hair. Rose's shoulders slumped, leisurely picking up her face with a scrunched up, almost annoyed look. 

"The human limits of requiring necessary slumber and will forgo this being a secret by notifying you of your ludicrous all-nighter habit." Rose huffed, burying her face back into the soft, cool pillow. Kanaya emitted a chiding noise, going to her wardrobe in search of clothes. 

"I told you, Rose, to go to sleep before it hit 2am or else you'd wake up ill." Kanaya sighed, sifting through handmade clothes as the cold air wafted in contrast of her heated skin from the water. 

"I can feel the contents of my stomach lumping itself into my throat," Rose's voice came out muffled, so she lifted her head once again. "Thankfully, I haven't consumed anything aside from a small sip of water."

"And _why_ have you not eaten lunch yet? At least breakfast would suffice your wellbeing." Kanaya said, holding a shirt in the air to examine, but shoved it back inside when she decided for something else.   
  


"Because a reviling headache is manifesting and coveting to make my day horrible, my darling." Rose snarked, stretching her arm up in the air before letting it flop to her side. 

"You garner those 'reviling headaches' because you don't take a better approach at taking care of yourself." Kanaya looked over her shoulder at her wife. Rose stuck out her tongue, rubbing her fingers against her forehead in a lackluster manner. 

"I had writing to do, but writer's block continuously became an immovable obstacle," Rose said. She paused for a long while, drawing a fatigue sigh that managed to press at Kanaya's bloodpusher and relax the crease between her brows.

"I don't know why it's been so difficult to complete any sort of writing lately, if this continues I'm going to fear this block might be permanent." Rose murmured, gritting her teeth as another ache striked her temple. Her palm flatted against her face in agitation and defeat. 

Kanaya stared at Rose, pangs of guilt now pervasing her and drilled a need to aid Rose that she was over familiar with. Kanaya recalled the deep nights she found Rose, slumped and appearing like a piece offering a lusus dragged in, encompassed in bowls of cereal and an unhealthy amount of coffee with papers scattered, protesting sleep with quick battings of her eyes and her computer practically glued to her lap. This sudden impede dragged Rose's mental and physical health horribly, anyone who saw her would inherit alarmed looks and raise their concerns. Kanaya chewed on her lip thoughtfully, looking down at the open section of her drawer then back up at her wife. 

"Don't say that, Rose, you're one of the most magnificent writers with such a unique style I've ever percieved, there's no one quite like you," Kanaya solaced, watching as Rose pursed her lips and flung her hand away from her face, wearing a jaded look. "Is there, perhaps, anything I can attempt to soothe your stressful state?"

"If you somehow know a magical spell that can rid me of this sickness, that would indeed be very helpful, O' kind wizard," Rose replied sarcastically. Kanaya only gave her a blank stare, which gained Rose's face to soften shortly after, propping herself up a tad with her elbow. "I'm, um, sorry if that sounded passive aggressive. I'm just, urgh, not having the best today this afternoon and I know you're simply only trying to assuage me like the wonderful and perfect wife you are." Her fingers clutched onto the wrinkled and loose sheets, eyelashes rapidly flapping in embarrassment as her purple gaze shifted down to her hands. 

Kanaya gave an amused and affectionate exhale, then sauntered over to the bed. "How about we just spend the day inside? It seems to be rather dull outside anyway." 

"I'm not exactly up for any indoor activities either; if I were, though, I'd strongly vote in playing Just Dance but alas, I think my head will implode if I move." Rose grunted, trying to move any splayed hair from her face. The affectionate expression Kanaya was giving her made blood rise to her cheeks though, a small fluttering like a butterfly's benign wing dancing in her chest. Kanaya merely just shrugged

"Well then, what if we resorted to our favourite indoor activity that does not require any sort of movement of the body whatsoever: cuddling?" Kanaya suggested, to which Rose immediately perked. A triumphant smirk painted the jadeblood's face. 

"That, I can certainly endure no matter the state of my welfare." Rose gave a small smile, her eyes glinting. 

"I also heard skin-to-skin contact is usually one of the best remedies for migraines and headaches." 

"Is it?" 

"I don't know actually, I just enjoy being really close to you." Kanaya flushed, pointed ears twitching down. Rose giggled profusely, a hand covering her lips. 

"We share the same sentiments then, because frankly I love being undressed with my wife, whether it's for carnal intentions or not so," Rose grabbed onto the hem of her shirt and swiftly slipped it off in one go, carefully scooting off the bed with a low noise of affliction. After finally forgoing the rest of her clothing, with intermittent aches that throbbed at the back of her eyes and skull, Rose snaked under the blankets and reached out her arms with grabby hands towards her wife. "Come here, you gentle giant."

Kanaya untied the towel and simply let it drop to the floor with an audible and wet ' _SMACK!'_ which garnered childish snickers from the two. Once Kanaya joined Rose, a comfortable heat washed over them, two gray arms already wrapping around Rose's body and tightening on her hip as Rose leaned her head up and kissed Kanaya's darkened lips with a pleased 'mm'. 

Their skins slid against one another, while Kanaya peppered a crown of kisses on Rose's forehead to her temple, while Rose tried shifting more closer to Kanaya, as close as their fleshy bodies allowed like as if they were kernelsprites. Rose resorted to nuzzling her warm nose under Kanaya's neck, a surprised squeak dragging from the jadeblood's lips at this and causing Rose to emit airy giggles. Once their rustling ceased, Rose was more than thankful that Kanaya had proposed this idea; her headache was still present, but it felt numb and faint and not a perturbation at all. Having Kanaya's naturally cold body against her warm temperature skin felt exactly right, and Rose vowed to herself she would absolutely not remove herself from the bed unless it's for a viable reason. Under the covers and wrapped in the jadeblood's arms, it was safe, secure, and seeping with lovesickness. 

"Do you wonder if it'd be a good time to adopt a kitten?" Kanaya mewled, playing with her wife's bleach hair and sliding her headband off. 

"I suppose it's a nice idea," Rose shrugged, her eyes closed and face in the full capacity of Kanaya's chest that still had a wet texture. "Would give me company when there's days you had to stay for something exceedingly important at the caverns. Any colors or breed in mind?"

Kanaya hummed. "I do not know much about purrbeast breeds, but I find white ones exceptionally pretty." Her finger toyed with a strand of white hair, which reeled in sniggers from both parties. 

"Mmm, a white one then, since I know how much you enjoy white cats." Rose purred, a smug look hidden on her face. Kanaya rolled her eyes, but laid another tender kiss to Rose's temple that made her heart swell with adoration. 

"And we're going to name him Percy."

"Percy? Why not something more suitable for a male white cat, like Diedrich." 

"Honestly, you can him anything you desire just as long as you flourish and maintain his litterbox, because it sure as hell won't be." Kanaya remarked, putting on a tone that would belong to the utmost upper class elegant lady; but Kanaya Maryam-Lalonde was no elegant woman. 

"So scooping out dried feces is too much for you, but getting your lusus' blood marked on your hands is a walk in the park for any civilian." Rose laughed. Kanaya squeezed Rose in her embrace, mumbling for her to shut up as sleep suddenly began pulling at their eyes and gently lulling them into a homely abyss. 

When Kanaya creaked open an eye, she noticed the air carrying a boiling temperature, finding her skin to be a tad sweaty while it pressed against her wife's. It took every willpower to keep her eyelid from sliding shut and forcing her back to sleep, languidly rubbing her eyes with a soft skidding from the tip of her sharp horns to the bed frame. Rapidly blinking her eyes, the clock on the nightstand read 5pm. A surprised bolt shot up Kanaya's spine; did she nearly sleep the day away? My god. Rose was like a siren luring her to bed with a soft, chiming tone, something Kanaya couldn't bear to resist and frolic to like an oblivious fool. 

Rose stirred in Kanaya's arms, moaning drowsily into the troll's skin before ripping her face away. She blinked up at Kanaya, waiting for her vision to register, then gave a tired grin that made Kanaya's bloodpusher beat faster. Her poor bloodpusher was always in an uncontrollable thumping around Rose, like an innocent crush. Kanaya attempted to fight the green flush slowly blooming on her cheeks, but by the looks of it, Rose's girlish grin indicated it was already visible underneath her gray skin. 

"G'morning." she murmured. 

"It's five o'clock." 

"Shit." Rose cursed under her breath and frowned, curling into Kanaya's warmth. Kanaya stroked her head, thumbs rubbing against her temple as an inquiry bubbled up in her head. 

"Does your head still hurt?" Kanaya asked worriedly. Rose stayed quiet for a few moments, perhaps trying to detect any aches that were still throbbing or faint. Her expression shifted to an open-mouthed look, flitting her lavender eyes to her wife. 

"N...no. No more headaches, I feel...strangely fine compared to earlier," Rose screwed her eyes shut for a split second, then unveiled them as a leisure smile painted her face. "It appears so that cuddling with my wife without any articles of clothing was the cure. The Maryam charm, you could say."

Kanaya chuckled, her finger pads tenderly sliding down Rose's naked arm and settling to her hip. Rose cupped Kanaya's face and smooched her square on the lips, now bearing a sneaky expression. 

"Who would've guessed the remedy to headaches was to just merely bury myself in your bosoms, this will certainly be a lifesaver." Rose said slyly, making gestures with her hands. 

Kanaya gave a light slap to Rose's thigh in response, turning around and maneuvering out of bed, heading towards her wardrobe to fetch some clothes. "We should eat something, especially you."

"I don't feel too hungry surprisingly, but I could go for something light. Hot chocolate maybe?" Rose pondered, holding the blanket to her naked figure. 

"Also," she suddenly continued. "Can we still have skin-to-skin intimacy afterwards? I don't feel like my healing process has been completed just yet." 

"I'm getting a blouse for both of us." Kanaya tittered, shutting the drawer and moving onto a different section. 

The time it took heating the milk on the stove and plopping the hard brick of chocolate into the milk bath was speedily, although the stirring felt as if it dragged on for an hour. Rose was latched onto Kanaya, with her arms enfolded around the tall jadeblood's waist, her face pressed into her back as she hummed pleasantly. Once the liquid's pigmentation turned brown, Kanaya quickly turned off the stove and reached for the two cups, cautiously picking up the pan and delicately dripping it into one of the mugs, then to the other when it filled. 

Rose and Kanaya sat back in their bed and forgoed of their blouses, sipping on their hot chocolate that warmed their bodies in its travel and using the blanket to protect themselves from the hot drips, a cup of peach fruit sitting next to them for necessary nourishment. Lest they both get sick from accidentally skipping a meal. 

The TV displayed an old movie from original Earth, a raunchy teen comedy that Rose wasn't certain how Earth C excavated. Perhaps there were unearthed old movies laying everywhere. 

"What if we named our hypothetical male white cat Prudence?" Rose piqued, turning her head to Kanaya to catch her reaction. Kanaya wrinkled her nose, taking a swig of her hot chocolate. 

"No thanks."

"Judgemental, hm." Rose joked, setting her half empty cup on the nightstand next to her peaches.

"I just don't think it'd be a fitting name for a beautiful white feline," Kanaya reasoned, finishing her mug with just a few more sips. "What about the collar? What tags should we get him?"

"Well, he's going to be a male so, a dainty feminine collar complete with jewels would compliment his feline masculinity." Rose concluded. After awhile, silence fell upon them, until an abrupt touch to her shoulder gained Kanaya to jump a little and glimpsed down, where Rose was beckoning her. Kanaya succumbed almost immediately, slotting their legs and hanging onto each other like as if something was trying to pull them apart. Rose slipped her arms around Kanaya's shoulders and pulled her forward, gently touching foreheads. Their breaths were conscious and reduced to minimal, staring at each other as only the sounds of the movie droned in the background. Rose was so dazed by the exotic and musky scent Kanaya carried, she couldn't hear or focus on anything. Neither would've ever guessed playing a ghastly game would lead to them being encompassed in an intimate moment. Blends of purple and green gazing into each other spiralled a desire for Rose and Kanaya to connect their lips. And who was Kanaya to deny? So with a soft and quiet brush, sensitive warmth flooded them overwhelmingly. 


End file.
